


Netflix And Relax

by flickawhip



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mild fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix And Relax

“Hey Pey…”

Liv is smiling even as she settles on the sofa, glancing over at her friend and frowning at the look on her face. 

“Pey?”

“Sorry…”

Peyton sighs, wiping a hand over her face even as Liv scoots closer, nestling into her friend’s side and hugging her tight. 

“What’s up Pey?”

“Nothing… just… been a rough week.”

“Aw.”

Liv sighs, grabbing the remote and dropping it into Peyton’s lap before heading to the kitchen, returning with a brain she’d deep-frozen, hot sauce, vodka and several offerings for Peyton. Peyton smiles when Liv settles again, letting Liv lean on her. 

“So, Netflix and chill?”

Liv’s suggestion brings another smile and Peyton agrees confidently enough, watching her eat with interest. Liv has only recently admitted what she is, but Peyton is still supportive. Still her vey dearest friend. She loves her for it. 

As the Zombie High marathon starts Peyton relaxes, finding comfort in her friend being closer even when she’s tired and a little nervous. The stress she has been feeling finally fades away even as she takes a drink of her vodka and coke. This, here, is good enough.


End file.
